kontynuacjasgufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kontynuacja SGU Wiki
Plik:Kontynuacja_sgu_i_sga.jpg W górnym menu znajdziesz nowe kategorie i tematythumb|400px|Dalsze losy Destiny Witaj na stronie Kontynuacji Stargate Universe i Atlantis thumb|300px|Galaktyka Ikar - miejsce pochodzenia dron, a także planet Novus,Egea i Nowa Ziemia Strona dotyczy Stargate Universe i jego pochodnych. Znajdziesz tu streszczenia starych i nowych odcinków,materiały dodatkowe,rozszerzające i uzupełniające fabułę jak i zawartość wielu elementów universum, encyklopedię SGU, galerie, serwis informacyjny ze świata StarGate a w przyszłości jeszcze wiele innych. Polub nas! Polub Kontynuację SGU i SGA na Facebook'u już dziś! thumb|left|300px Zawiera materiały rozszerzające (uzupełniane) do Uniwersum Stargate Na tej stronie będą znajdować się materiały rozszerzające universa seriali SGU:Kontynuacja i Atlantis:New Mission SGU:Kontynuacja to ciąg dalszy wątków z dwóch emitowanych sezonów, oprócz tego nowa rozszerzona tematyka odcinków,nowe wątki i bohaterowie. Początkowy czas akcji wynosi około pół roku w przód od zakończenia serialu. Nowa strona Stargate Wiki - podsumowująca całość dostępnych materiałów z universum Stargate(link tutaj) thumb|left|256px|Stargate Wiki Kontynuacja SGA: Atlantis New Mission thumb|300px|Skoczek nad bazą Pearl Harbour (KSGU S3E10) Atlantis:New mission to spin-off SGU i SGA w innym powiązanym(z SGU) wątku w którym dotychczasową misję statku Destiny podjął się kontynuować przybyły z Ziemi statek-miasto Atlantis. Jego misja odnosi się do poszukiwania fragmentów sygnału tworzących przypuszczalnie większy wzór a jednocześnie podążanie ścieżką pozostawioną przez najstarszą cywilizację we wszechświecie... Początek kontynuacji Stargate Universe Cisza która towarzyszyła lotowi Destiny pośród oceanu nicości była była tak dojmująca że wydawało się że zaraz przerodzi się w grzmot rozdzierający wrzechświat niczym Wielki Wybuch z jego początku. Statek wydawał się być niemal nieruchomo zawieszony w przestrzeni, a lekka niebieska mgła okrywała go niemal niewidocznym całunem jak statek widmo na czarnym morzu w drodze do swego przeznaczenia w krainie Hadesu - wiózł on bowiem na swoim pokładzie zamkniętych w sarkofagach ludzi w stanie niewiele odbiegającym od śmierci. Lecz martwotę statku zakłócało jedno małe światło które tliło się migotliwym blaskiem na szczycie jego wielkiej wieży górujacej nad całym pozostałym pokładem.thumb|300px|Statek-miasto Atlantis zacumowane w New Heaven na Nowej Ziemi - Cześć pułkowniku, jak się spało? - Eli daj mi chwilę ok? - przeciągłe westchnięcie mówiło niemal wprost - cholera to chyba jednak nie dla mnie - pomyślał Young - Chwila już dawno minęła - odparł prawie żartem Eli - spał Pan przecież prawie pół roku to chyba wystarczy jak na "małą" drzemkę? - Dobra więc dawaj co tam masz - bo chyba nie jesteśmy do cholery tam gdzie powinniśmy być? - już prawie przytomnie zapytał tamtego - No na razie jeszcze nie - ale wciąż żyjemy, a to chyba nie jest tak najgorzej.. - z uśmiechem odrzekł Eli - No to co właściwie przespałem? - zapytał już trochę spokojniej Young - Dość sporo się wydarzyło - ale lepiej porozmawiajmy o tym na mostku - muszę Panu coś pokazać.. thumb|300px|"Eternity" spoczywający w oceanie na Egei ---- W tym miejscu pozwolę sobie zamieścić małą dygresję, co prawda może jest to kwestia do jakiegoś rozstrzygnięcia w np. ankiecie, ale tutaj przedstawię pierwszy pogląd tego dotyczący, a mianowicie jakie jest przeznaczenie "Przeznaczenia"?(i to nie tylko samego statku,lecz i całego projektu) Czy znajdzie swój cel,swoje miejsce wśród gwiazd? Czy wypełni swoją misję? Wiele pytań lecz niewiele odpowiedzi, czy samo odkrywanie sygnału jest celem misji, czy ta misja ma trwać bez końca - nie ma przecież żadnej gwarancji spotkania superobcych itp. (a wcześniej prawdopodobnie opuścili ją Alteranie - czy i Ziemianie również kedyś ją porzucą - czy jednak doprowadzą misję do końca - czyli właściwie do czego? Do wielkiej niewiadomej, tajemnicy wszystkiego czyli np.testamentu Pierwszej rasy? No cóż podobno samo odkrywanie jest ciekawsze od końcowych odpowiedzi po których pozostaje już niestety pustka - czyli same pytania(lub możliwość ich stawiania) są ciekawsze od odpowiedzi? Jeśli tak to chyba warto kontynuować tę podróż... Jaki serial lub film StarGate lubisz najbardziej? SG: 1 SGA SGU SG: Infinity SG: Continuum SG: The Ark of Truth K. SGU K. SGA Kategoria:Strona główna